


Eliot Fucking Hates Complications

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot Fucking Hates Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot is SOOOOOOOOOOO hot. Ahem, that is all. {wink}

  
It took everything Eliot had not to go tearing back to the bank.

His fists clenched every time Sophie's cries echoed over his earpiece.

Only Nathan's voice whispering his reassurances stilled Eliot long enough for him to do his job. He took his aggression and anger out on the methheads. Had to force himself to gentle his hands and voice when dealing with the woman.

Lying out of his ass in a room full of cops had been easy. He would do whatever it took to get the judge in jail. Eliot knew it would only take a few well-spent hundred dollars to make the asshole's life a living hell there. Teach the judge a lesson he'd never forget. Too bad he couldn't administer the lesson himself. He had better things to do.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Eliot pinned Nathan to the bed, thrusting slowly into his lover's ass, careful not to jar the injured shoulder. Nathan's breathless whimpers reassured him, the tight clenching of his ass around Eliot's cock pleasured him, deep, deep kisses fed his soul.

Eliot held onto Nathan tightly, enveloping him, not wanting to ever let go.

Eliot hated fucking complications; they took things he loved away from him.

  
The End


End file.
